Aitai
by Hikari Kamishiro
Summary: ONE-SHOT : Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh sejak Rin menghilang. Lagu yang bisa kunyanyikan hanyalah 'Aitai'. Benar-benar mencerminkan perasaanku saat ini terhadap Rin—Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. RnR ?


**A/N : **_Hikari is back with the other _abal_ fiction_~ XD _well_, karya kali ini hanya satu _chapter_ dan di luar rencana. Asal nongol aja di kepala... _Based on_ lagunya Len Kagamine... Judulnya _Desperate Love Song_~ kalau mau tau kalian _googling_ aja kode niconico ini : nm6138511! Nah, _happy reading_ ya! Maaf kalau ada _typo_ atau kata yang tidak jelas. *tunduk*

**Discalimer :** Yamaha corp or Crypton corp

**Warning :** abal, aneh, membingungkan! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Aitai<strong>

_My Dear, is the voice of my song reach you?_

_Instead of goodbye, I feel that I'm missing you…_

**Len's PoV**

"Lenny~! Kita akan bernyanyi duet lagi! _Oto-san_ yang memberitahuku~"

Kudengar Rin berkata dengan wajah yang berbinar ke arahku. Aku tersenyum mendengar kabar yang dibawakan oleh Rin. Duet adalah kegiatan yang paling aku dan Rin sukai. Dengan bernyanyi duet, kami dapat merasakan perasaan kami berdua melebur menjadi satu. Rin segera menarikku ke hadapan 'Ayah' kami. Atau dapat dikatakan _up loader_ kami.

Aku dan Kakak kembarku adalah sepasang Vocaloid yang sekarang bekerja di bawah seorang _up loader_ yang kami sebut _Oto-san_. Kami selalu diminta bernyanyi atas nama tugas. Namun aku dan Rin benar-benar sangat menikmatinya.

"_Oto-san_~ kami siap menyanyikan lagu baru kami! Apa judulnya?" Rin berbicara dengan riang menatap layar di hadapan kami. Satu-satunya perantara untuk kami saling berkomunikasi dengan _Oto-san_. Kami tidak bisa melihat sosoknya karena bayang-bayangnya tersamarkan, hanya bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Kalian sudah datang. Len dan Rin. Kali ini kalian akan menyanyikan lagu berjudul 'Aitai'…"

"Baik…" Bersamaan aku dan Rin berucap. _Oto-san_ memasukan lirik-lirik dan nada-nada yang sudah disesuaikan ke dalam data sehingga kami dapat membacanya langsung di dalam otak elektronik kami. Aku melantunkan lirik dengan nada di bait pertama. Dilanjutkan dengan Rin, memperdengarkan suaranya yang lantang tetapi lembut.

Saat kami selesai berduet, aku menatap lurus ke depan dengan mata terbelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

ERROR.

"Apa? _Oto-san_… Apa maksudnya _error _ini?" tanya Rin dengan suara yang agak mengambang. Ketakutan tersirat di matanya. Jelas saja, selama ini tak ada kata '_error_' begitu kami selesai bernyanyi. Seharusnya kata yang akan muncul adalah '_saved_'.

"Data kalian tidak berhasil disimpan. Kalian… Bisakah bernyanyi sekali lagi?"

Sudah kelima kali kami bernyanyi. Hasilnya tetap _error_, _error_ dan _error_. Bahkan saat kami menyanyikan lagu yang lain hasilnya tetap sama. _Oto-san_ terlihat sedikit kecewa dan memperbolehkan kami untuk pergi. Rin menundukan kepalanya disusul dengan helaan napas yang berat.

"Len… Aku tidak mengerti. Apa ada yang salah dengan program Vocaloid kita berdua?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh rasa kecemasan. Tangannya yang sedikit bergetar kuraih ke dalam genggamanku, untuk berusaha menenagkannya.

"Aku tidak yakin, Rin. Kuharap bukan hal yang buruk… Tidak… Maksudku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Pasti." Aku tersenyum dengan agak dipaksa. Aku tau kata-kataku ini tidak benar seratus persen. Bahkan bisa dikatakan kata-kataku barusan adalah kesalahan besar setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada esok harinya.

_However, it's pleasant_

_If they stay like this_

_Your presence keep growing in me imperceptibly… _

"TIDAK! KATAKAN KALAU INI BOHONG!"

Aku kaget mendengar teriakan Rin yang berasal dari tempat kami berkomunikasi dengan Oto-san. Dengan perasaan agak takut dan penasaran, bergegas menuju ke asal suara tersebut. Kulihat Rin berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan mata yang berair.

"Aku sudah berusaha, _Oto-san_! Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini?" teriakan Rin terdengar memilukan di hatiku. Kuputuskan untuk terlibat dalam pembicaraan, tapi Rin malah berbalik dan lari meninggalkan ruangan ini. Apa dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku? Tapi saat Rin keluar tadi, dia sempat menabrakku. Sebenarnya…

"_Oto-san_, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dengan suara yang kubuat setenang mungkin. _Oto-san_ tidak menjawab sampai beberapa saat, aku mencoba bertanya lagi, "_Oto-san_? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau pikirkan, Len. Lebih baik kau kembali."

Aku mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk mengejar Rin. Aku melihatnya sedang meringkuk di tempat yang gelap, dengan langkah pelan kudekati tubuhnya yang bergetar. Isakan tangis tertangkap oleh telingaku. Rin menangis.

"Rin…"

"Uh… Len? Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Rin tajam. Matanya terlihat begitu menusuk. Aku membungkukan tubuhku agar dapat lebih dekat dengan Rin dan mengusap air matanya. Tapi dia malah menepis tanganku dengan kasar.

"Berhenti bersikap baik padaku!" Serunya di sela isak tangis. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa dia berubah menjadi begitu emosional? Tapi aku tak menyerah, kembali aku merapat pada Rin yang kini mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Kami terus seperti itu sampai Rin terpojok di dinding.

"Jangan mendekat!" Rin memblokir pandangan kami, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Aku meraih tangannya agar aku dapat melihat wajah Rin yang kini tidak karuan karena air mata.

"Ada masalah apa Rin? Ceritakan padaku…" Kataku menenangkan dengan intonasi selembut mungkin. Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isak tangis tidak lagi terdengar. Namun air mata masih mengalir melalui kedua pipinya yang berwarna kemerahan. Aku tidak tahan melihat Rin seperti ini.

"Lebih baik… Aku menghilang saja…" Gumam Rin pelan, tetapi aku tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh! Kau tau kemarin kita tidak bisa berduet! Lebih baik aku tidak ada! Agar Len bisa bernyanyi dengan leluasa tanpaku dan tidak ada kerusakan seperti kema—"

PLAK!

Tamparanku membungkam mulut Rin. Sejujurnya aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulakukan. Rin yang terdiam kini menatapku dengan mata beruraian air mata. Rin berjalan menghindariku keluar dari ruangan ini. Sebelum pergi aku dapat mendengar Rin yang menggumamkan kata 'Len bodoh'.

**End of Len's PoV**

_Even I'm screaming around without worrying about_

_Why? Your stretch left hand is not there anymore…_

**Rin's PoV**

Aku terdiam menatap ke luar. Di sana rumput bergoyang diterpa angin, walau hanya virtual buatan komputer aku merasakan kealamian terpancar. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah jam yang berdetak sedari tadi. Sudah satu jam lebih aku berdiri tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"…."

Aku terdiam. Keringat dingin mengucur melalui pelipisku. Kusentuh leherku dengan kedua tanganku, mencoba mengeluarkan suara.

"…! …! A…"

Tak ada yang keluar dari sana. Kini aku benar-benar dalam kepanikan. Saat aku menatap kedua tanganku, aku sadar. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka mulai menghilang. Begitu pula seluruh tubuhku. Mulai samar-samar. Aku akan menghilang. Selamanya…

"L…L…."

Dengan susah payah aku ingin berteriak. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa semua ini percuma. Tapi aku tetap berusaha mengeluarkan suara, memanggil Len. Kulangkahkan kakiku yang semakin menghilang dengan susah payah. Keduanya makin pudar dan menghilang sehingga aku terjerembab. Aku menutup mata menahan sakit yang menjalar di tubuhku.

"Le…n…"

Aku menutup mataku. Bulir-bulir air mata turun dari sana. Sudah tak ada harapan… Aku akan menghilang. Wajah tersenyum Len terbayang di kepalaku. Betapa aku ingin dia berada di sisiku saat ini. Setidaknya biarkan aku melihat wajahnya sekali lagi. Menyampaikan kata selamat tinggal. Dan yang terpenting, menyampaikan rasa sayangku padanya…

**End of Rin's PoV**

_Continue to reach out your hands, even reach nothing _

_At that time there was such a cry and laughing every day_

_Cannot go back_

**Len's PoV**

Len…

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Rin yang amat lemah lalu menghilang. Aku mengetuk telingaku yang berbentuk _headset _berulang kali. Berharap aku dapat menghubungkan _headset_-ku dengan Rin. Tapi aku tidak mendengar respon apa pun. Bahkan keberadaannya pun tak dapat kurasakan.

"Rin…?" Aku mencari Rin ke kamarnya. Hasilnya nihil.

"Rin…?" Di kamarku pun tidak ada.

"Rin?" Di dapur.

"RIN?" Di studio.

"RIN?" Aku meneriakkan namanya dengan perasaan panik. Menuju ruang monitor. Karena di ruangan itu satu-satunya tempat yang belum kudatangi.

"Rin! Kamu di ma—"

RIN KAGAMINE HAS DELETED

"…eh…?"

Dengan napas tersengal-sengal kutatap tulisan itu dengan tatapan kaget. Apa…? Rin? Telah dihapus? Apa maksudnya?

"Selamat Len. Kau terpilih untuk tetap bernyanyi. Kau dan Rin sudah tidak bisa melakukan duet lagi. Sehingga terpaksa aku menghapus salah satu dari kalian agar solo yang baik dapat berjalan…"

Apa kata _Oto-san_…?

"Maksudmu… Rin sudah tiada…?"

"Kau dapat menyimpulkan seperti itu."

Aku memutar balik kata-kata Rin saat itu. Saat terakhir kami bertatap muka.

"_Lebih baik… Aku menghilang saja…"_

"_Jangan berlagak bodoh! Kau tau kemarin kita tidak bisa berduet! Lebih baik aku tidak ada! Agar Len bisa bernyanyi dengan leluasa tanpaku dan tidak ada kerusakan seperti kema__—__"_

"_Len bodoh."_

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Suaraku terasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku tidak menyadarinya. Sedikit pun. Bahwa Rin… Rin akan dihapus. Karena itu tadi dia menangis. Karena itu tadi dia begitu emosi. Karena itu…

Tes.

Tes… Tes…

Setitik demi setitik kurasakan air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mataku. Aku menutup wajah menyedihkan ini dengan kedua tanganku.

"Rin…"

Aku mencintaimu…

Kesempatan menucapkan kalimat itu hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesempatan menatap wajah manisnya itu kembali.

Separuh hidupku telah hilang.

Tapi aku tau tugasku belum berakhir…

"_Oto-san_. Aku akan tetap bernyanyi walau sendirian. Semua akan baik-baik saja…. Walau solo, akan kulanjutkan lagu 'Aitai'…"

Aku mulai melantunkan lagu itu. Bahkan untuk bagian Rin…

_Overlooking the rooftops awaiting the last train 24:00_

_6300 km radius of where you were_

_I also take off from now_

Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh sejak Rin menghilang. Lagu yang bisa kunyanyikan hanyalah 'Aitai'. Benar-benar mencerminkan perasaanku saat ini terhadap Rin—Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

_Oto-san_ mengatakan kalau aku bernyanyi dengan indah dan kemungkinan 'Aitai' akan menjadi salah satu lagu yang berhasil dengan baik dinyanyikan olehku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kereta yang kosong berjalan tanpa arah. Aku tidak tau di mana kereta ini akan berhenti. Kuharap ke tempat Rin. Lucu… Padahal itu mustahil.

Setelah berjam-jam akhirnya kereta ini berhenti. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke luar. Di sana hanyalah dinding dengan sebuah kaca yang terbingkai tepat di hadapanku. Kusentuh kaca tersebut, perasaan dingin mengenai jari-jari lentikku. Air mataku mulai jatuh lagi.

"Rin… Apa kau ada di balik dinding ini?" bisikku. Aku mulai membayangkan Rin berada di balik kaca ini tersenyum padaku. Tangannya tepat di mana tanganku berada. Aku balas tersenyum.

"Aku tak bisa berada di dunia ini lagi. Rin… Aku tak tahan. Setiap aku bernyanyi… Yang teringat adalah kau ikut bernyanyi di sampingku." Aku menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Rin. Aku… Akan… Menyusulmu."

Kuraih _headset_-ku dengan tangan kiri. Kuhirup udara banyak-banyak, lalu kutarik _headset_ itu dengan kasar hingga putus. Sesaat kemudian yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan.

_You will see me…_

_Goodbye… Goodbye…_

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **ONE-SHOT yang di luar reancana... Maaf yah, _setting_-nya kurang jelas ya? Len dan Rin di sini adalah program komputer, jadi tempat-tempat yang ada di sini hanya virtual komputer~ cerita yang tidak jelas disusul dengan setting yang tidak jelas pula. Jelek ya? Kalau jelek, dengan senang hati aku akan menghapus karya satu ini. Setelah ini aku masih harus melanjutkan O-S sequel 'Banana Special' dengan rating T+ haduh, tolong TT_TT aku kesulitan bikin _lime_, bisa-bisa kebablasan ampe _lemon_ nih! *plak* Oke, kalau berkenan~ silakan review karya abal ini ya! _See you next time after Author done with her_ UAS!


End file.
